La nouvelle
by Imary
Summary: En cinq ans Sakura à beaucoup changé et des évènement vont perturbé son train train quotidien. Il ne lui reste qu'un seul lien avec un passé dont elle ne se souvient plus, un ours en peluche. C'est dans le but de comprendre ses rêves qu'elle va en Chine.


**Disclaimer **:

**Personnage **: Ils ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Couple **: Sakura/Shaolan

**Autre **: J'ai rêvé de cette histoire alors il y a des possibilités que quelques éléments ressemblent ou soient presque qu'identiques à d'autres histoires. Ce n'est pas voulu et je m'en excuse, il est possible que ma mémoire m'ait rappelé des bouts de fanfic que j'ai lu lorsque j'ai connu le site ce qui peut causer des similitudes.

***

Le bruit de la viande dans la poêle réveilla l'appétit du cuisinier. Habillé avec son uniforme, il savait que sa sœur allait dévaler les marches de l'escalier s'étant encore levé en retard. Il plaça le Bacon dans l'assiette positionnant les œufs de façon à faire un visage. Il déposa des pommes de terre coupées en cube sur le haut donnant l'impression de cheveux. Il savait depuis longtemps que sa sœur ne remarquait plus la forme que prenaient les petites attentions qu'il lui donnait. Fujitaka avait aussi remarqué ce changement quant aux attentions qu'ils lui portaient. Sakura avait changé depuis le départ de celui qu'il appelait le morveux. Il avait vu Sakura se renfermer peu à peu devenant lentement une autre jeune femme. Cinq ans avaient passé depuis le départ de son ami et peu de personnes reconnaitraient en elle la jeune fille enjouée et crédule qu'elle avait été. Elle s'était désillusionnée depuis et avait remis plus d'un garçon à leur place ce qui au début avait réjoui Toya, mais il avait vite compris qu'elle ne voulait plus être approchée par aucun homme. Toya, Fujitaka, Ériol et Yukito étaient les seuls sans compter Kérobéro qui ne quittait plus du tout sa maîtresse. Il s'inquiétait lui aussi de ce qu'elle deviendrait plus tard. Tous les matins, il faisait la navette entre la boîte aux lettres et la chambre de la jeune fille qui ne se rappelait plus que la raison première des aller et retour. Elle ne se rappelait plus Shaolan, le garçon avec qui elle avait chassé les cartes de Clow. Elle l'avait effacé de sa mémoire pour ne plus souffrir de son silence. Il ne lui avait jamais envoyé de nouvelles et cela l'avait blessé au plus haut point. Elle y rêvait la nuit, mais n'arrivait qu'à réveiller une impression de souvenir sans pour autant se rappeler qui il était.

Sakura ouvrit la porte de sa chambre plus morose que d'ordinaire. Elle avait rêvé, comme la veille, à un garçon dans un aéroport. Il semblait vouloir dire quelque chose, mais se rajustait au dernier moment en disant autre chose. Il lui avait dit au revoir avant de disparaitre suivant un homme habillé comme un majordome au travers d'un portique. Elle avait ensuite baissé les yeux et vu l'ourse en peluche qu'il lui avait offert. Elle descendit les marches se rendant à la cuisine avalant sans regarder ce que contenait son assiette. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers le vestibule où elle mit ses patins à roue alignée avant de sortir prenant immédiatement la direction de l'école. Elle y arriva en quelques minutes. C'est sans s'étonner que les surveillants l'avaient vu arriver cinq minutes en retard. Inu l'attendait, appuyé contre une des grilles, pour la refermer. Elle passa les grilles sans ralentir ne disant pas un mot au surveillant qui l'attendait tous les matins pour fermer les grilles. Elle arriva face à son casier enlevant son moyen de transport avant de se diriger calmement vers sa salle de classe. Encore une fois, elle arriverait en retard à son cours de mathématique, mais elle ne s'en souciait pas tellement. Elle obtenait les notes de passage dans cette matière avec difficulté, mais performait dans toutes les autres. Le professeur ne fit pas attention à son arrivée y étant habituée. Il continua son discours sur un sujet qui n'aurait pas du tout intéressé Sakura en temps normal. Le professeur parlait du prochain échange entre une école de la Chine et la leur. Pendant que les élèves choisis allaient en Chine, leur correspondant serait au Japon. Sakura dont l'attention était rivée sur le professeur ne se rendit pas compte que sa meilleure amie Tomoyo Daidouji la regardait intriguer. Le professeur eut à peine le temps de commencer à expliqué les critères d'admissibilité au projet que Sakura prenait une feuille la remplissait devant les yeux éberlués de toutes les personnes présentes avant se rasseoir sur son siège. Tomoyo faisant de même ayant elle aussi remplit une fiche à la vitesse de la lumière. Le reste du cours se passa dans une ambiance ordinaire bien que le professeur ne se soit pas encore remis de l'intérêt subi de la jeune fille pour les cours.

— Non! Je ne suis pas d'accord. Elle n'a rien fait pour que nous acceptions qu'elle y aille. Elle ne s'intéresse plus au cours depuis près de trois ans.

— Il semble pourtant y avoir un revirement de situation. Si on l'empêche d'y aller, qu'est-ce qui nous dit qu'elle ne perdra pas son entrain?

— Bon on va voter puisqu'il y a deux arguments de bonne qualité des deux côtés. Moi je vote pour.

— Pour!

— Pour!

— Pour!

— Contre!

— Contre!

— Pour!

— Quatre contre deux, Sakura Kinomoto va en Chine.

Les professeurs se séparèrent retournant à leur emploie du temps ordinaire alors que Sakura apprenait qu'elle aurait le droit de se rendre en Chine accompagné de Tomoyo et de cinq autre personne. Elle apprit que le nom des personnes qui viendrait au Japon durant l'échange ne serait dévoilé qu'une semaine plus tard. Elle pensa en parler le soir même avec son frère puisque Fujitaka se trouvait sur une fouille proche de la muraille de Chine, mais la réaction qu'aurait son frère lui confirma qu'elle ne devait en rien le faire. Elle eut à peine le temps de franchir la porte que son frère arrivait.

— Il n'est pas question que tu ailles là-bas! Tu y serais durant trois mois! Je ne veux pas avoir un morveux ici durant trois mois!

Sakura n'avait rien dit à son frère et était monté dans sa chambre. Kéro l'avait accueilli comme à son habitude en ronflant. Elle s'était étendue sur le lit et avait pris l'ours en peluche que le garçon lui avait donné dans son rêve. Elle voulait savoir si ce n'était qu'un rêve ou s'il s'agissait de son imagination. Elle avait décidé au moment même où elle avait commencé à remplir la fiche qu'elle irait et que personne ne pourrait l'en empêcher. Les journées de la semaine se passèrent normalement pour Sakura. Le lundi arriva et Sakura apprit que celui qui viendrait prendre sa place se prénommait Hatsu. Elle commença donc à préparer son arrivée empaquetant tout ce qu'elle ne comptait pas emmener et rangeant les boîtes au grenier. Toya la voyait bien faire, mais avait rapidement compris qu'il ne pouvait pas l'en empêcher. Elle voulait y aller et irait. Il la vit monter une dernière boîte au grenier avant de retourner dans sa chambre où elle avait commencé ses bagages. Le départ allait avoir lieu trois jours plus tard et Sakura avait appris que les élèves seraient divisés dans plusieurs écoles et qu'il n'y aurait que peu de chance que deux élèves japonais se retrouvent dans le même édifice.

Le départ arriva et Sakura était prête. Toya travaillait, il ne pouvait donc pas venir la reconduire à l'aéroport ce qui donna une excuse à Tomoyo pour utiliser la limousine de sa mère pour y aller. Ils embarquèrent et décolèrent et atterrirent sans encombre. Quatre des six familles attendaient déjà ceux qu'ils allaient accueillirent. Sakura avait fait des au revoir à Tomoyo alors que celle-ci partait. Il ne restait qu'elle et un jeune homme qui partit quelques minutes plus tard. Sakura quant à elle resta près d'une demi-heure à attendre, mais finit par se fatiguer. Elle sortit dehors et montra un papier où il était écrit l'adresse de l'école où elle était censée se rendre. C'était là qu'elle s'était rendue et qu'elle se trouvait maintenant.

Sakura avança vers la bâtisse de cinq étages qui semblait être une école privée. Elle n'avait pas mis l'uniforme, mais le reconnaissait sur quelques jeunes filles. Elle avait eu de la chance de pensée à n'emmener que le minimum puisque tout tenait dans un sac de sport. Elle se rendit à la toilette où elle mit l'uniforme avant de se diriger vers la réception. La secrétaire dans la vingtaine ne prêta pas attention à la jeune fille qui venait d'entrée étant trop concentrée à ne pas manquer sa manucure. Sakura se racla la gorge avant de s'appuyer sur le comptoir. La jeune femme la regarda avant de s'appuyer contre le dossier de son fauteuil de cuir.

— Que puis-je faire pour vous?

— Je m'appelle Sakura Kinomoto, je suis celle qui fait l'échange avec Hatsu.

— Ah! Voici votre horaire, votre numéro de casier, les endroits interdits aux étudiants sont inscrits sur la deuxième feuille. J'oubliais, voici le plan de l'école. Nous avons su que vous n'aviez pas de cours de philosophie dans l'école d'où vous venez, vous aurez donc des cours de rattrapage à la place des cours normaux. Lorsque le professeur trouvera que vous avez atteint le niveau, vous gagnerez les groupes réguliers.

Sakura repartit voyant que la secrétaire était retournée à sa manucure elle avait été étonnée de voir qu'elle sache autant d'information, mais n'avait rien dit. Elle regarda son horaire et remarqua qu'il lui restait quinze minutes pour se changer et allez en cour de sport. Elle retourna aux toilettes où elle enfila l'uniforme de sport se demandant si ce n'était pas une école de striptease. Le chandail collait à la peau montrant tout ce qui pouvait intéresser les garçons. Le bas était en fait un short qui s'arrêtait tout de suite après les fesses. Elle se refusait de sortir comme cela dans les couloirs aussi enfila-t-elle par-dessus son ancien uniforme japonais, qui était beaucoup plus ample et confortable. Elle regarda sa montre remarquant qu'il ne lui restait que cinq minutes. Elle alla donc à son casier l'ouvrit après trois tentatives et repartit vers le gymnase. Elle n'aima pas les regards qui convergèrent vers elle lorsqu'elle passa la porte. Elle fut soulager de voir que toutes les élèves portaient autre chose que l'uniforme et ne put s'empêcher de grimacer quand elle vu le professeur qui la reluquait. Elle ne pouvait nier que plusieurs garçons la regardaient avec envie. Elle était parfaitement proportionnée et ses yeux devenus d'un vert sombre en hypnotisaient plus d'un. Avec l'aide de la carte de l'illusion, elle les avait changés de couleur. Tous croyaient qu'elle avait les cheveux bruns alors qu'elle n'avait pas touché à sa couleur. Au fur et à mesure du temps elle avait appris à oublier la quantité d'énergie qu'il lui fallait pour maintenir l'illusion et vivait comme elle était devenue.

Elle se félicita d'avoir pensé à mettre autre chose lorsque trois des élèves passèrent près d'elle dans le but d'en voir plus. Elle se retourna rapidement les regardant dans les yeux, mais détourna son regard en direction du professeur qui annonçait que la gymnastique serait au programme pour le cours. Elle regarda une des jeunes filles lever le bras en la regardant avec un regard haineux.

— Monsieur et si la nouvelle nous montrait ce qu'elle sait faire? Nous travaillons cette matière depuis des années, mais ce n'est peut-être pas son cas.

— Bonne proposition! Miss Kino…

— Sachez, monsieur, que j'ai un prénom et qu'il doit servir! Répondit Sakura en se rapprochant et en déclenchant un éclat de rire pour la plupart de la classe.

— Commencé aux barres asymétriques! Hurla le professeur furieux.

— Tout de suite monsieur! Termina Sakura en enlevant son haut ne gardant que celui de l'école sur elle.

Elle savait que tout le monde la regardait et que la moitié de la classe était très contente de son nouveau haut. Elle s'accrocha après la plus petite barre sans mettre les protections de l'école. Elle prit son élan et commença à répéter le numéro qu'elle avait fait un an auparavant enchainant parfaitement rotation, pirouette et cabriole. Elle atterrit en souplesse à la fin de la chorégraphie alors que la classe était sous le choc. Elle vit l'adulte se diriger vers elle rapidement et prendre ses mains. Il était septique, sans protection, il était impossible de ne pas se blesser, pourtant les mains de Sakura n'avaient aucune trace de blessure. Il lui fit signe de s'asseoir sur le banc du fond et enchaina le cours avec les autres élèves qui passait par plusieurs entrainements différents. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la trampoline sentant le regard de plusieurs élève et adulte. Elle attendit que la jeune fille qui s'entraînait ait descendu avant d'y monter. Encore une fois sa prestation fut parfaite ce qui enragea plus d'une personne. Sakura donna une impulsion plus forte que prévu et perdit l'équilibre. Elle regarda le sol au centre de sa vrille et compris aisément qu'elle n'atterrerait pas sur le trampoline. Au dernier moment elle fléchit les jambes et effectua une réception presque parfaite sur le plancher froid du gymnase. Elle avait entendu sa cheville gauche craquée sous le choc aussi se rendit-elle sur le banc où elle effectua quelques rotations afin de s'assurer que tout soit en ordre. Elle se relevait lorsque la porte du gymnase s'ouvrit laissant entrevoir une élève habillée avec l'uniforme de l'école. Sakura la regarda avant de se remettre à ses exercices. Elle fit quelque pirouette arrière avant de s'arrêter devant le regard du professeur.

— Mlle, si vous voulez bouger, faite-le sur un tapis! Il y a des règles de sécurité ici!

L'attention du professeur pour Sakura attira l'attention de la jeune fille qui venait à peine d'entrer vers elle. Elle convergea immédiatement vers Sakura qui se retourna vers l'inconnue qui semblait ne pas comprendre. Elle s'arrêta à quelques pas de la Japonaise qui se demandait ce qu'elle pouvait bien lui vouloir.

— Mais…

— On se connait? Demanda Sakura.

— Je ne crois pas. Moi c'est Meiling.

— Enchantée, désolée je dois y aller. Termina Sakura en allant sur le tapis d'exercice.

Meilling la regarda s'éloigner doutant de plus en plus de sa raison. Elle aurait juré qu'il s'agissait de la jeune fille qu'elle avait connue au Japon, mais tout semblait différent en elle. Les yeux de la jeune femme qu'elle venait de rencontrer étaient d'un vert foret, ses cheveux d'un brun chocolat étaient loin de la teinte châtain clair qu'elle avait connue sur la Japonaise. Elle la regarda bouger avec aisance sur le tapis et vit Yān, l'étudiant le plus séduisant de toute l'école, selon elle, se diriger vers elle.

— Bonjour, je m'appelle Yān.

— Moi, c'est pas intéressé! Répondit Sakura en se redressant et en se dirigeant vers le banc. Toutes les filles la regardaient en ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle avait repoussé Yān. Meilling se rapprocha de la scène.

— Kinomoto? Demanda-t-elle en voyant Sakura se retourner.

— On me demande?

— Mais c'est impossible… tu es tellement différente.

— Désolée, mais tu dois me prendre pour une autre jeune fille.

— Il y a combien de Sakura Kinomoto à Tomoéda?

— Une seule, pourquoi?

— Alors, je ne me trompe pas! Tu as remplacé Hatsu?

— Apparemment, je suis désolée, mais je ne te connais pas et je n'ai pas l'intention de te connaitre alors au revoir, finit Sakura en entendant la sonnerie.

Elle alla ensuite se changer avant de se diriger vers son cours d'appoint qui durerait jusqu'à la fin de la journée. Elle sortait tout juste du local dont Meiling l'attendait appuyer sur le mur. Sakura comprit qu'elle ne la lâcherait pas et se dirigea vers son casier. Elle ne fut pas étonnée de voir que la Chinoise faisait pareil. Elle attrapa son sac prit la direction des toilettes pour la quatrième fois se changea et sortie, toujours suivit par Meiling, à l'extérieur. Elle s'arrêta quelques instants sur le trottoir ne sachant quelle direction prendre. Elle n'avait eu aucune nouvelle de la famille de se Hatsu et ignorait comment se rendre chez eux elle prit donc la direction de droite observée par Meilling qui était restée sur place. Elle semblait septique, mais Sakura s'en fichait. Elle marcha toute la nuit son sac accroché après son épaule. Elle ne s'arrêta pas du tout tournant en rond afin de ne pas trop s'éloigner de l'école où elle arriva deux minutes avant son cours d'appoint. Elle se présenta et passa la porte découvrant un nouveau professeur plus jeune. Il la regarda et lui fit signe de s'asseoir sur le bureau le plus proche de celui de l'adulte. Elle ne se fit pas prier et regarda l'adulte.

— Mon nom est Darui. Je serai ton professeur à l'avenir. Quelle est la matière où tu as le plus de difficulté?

— Math!

— D'accord.

Ils travaillèrent sur plusieurs types d'exercice pendant l'heure qui suivit après quoi elle sortit du local pour se rendre au gymnase, mais Meiling était encore là à l'attendre. Elle lui dit de la suivre et la conduisit à un vestiaire. Elle remarqua rapidement les cernes qui couraient sous les yeux de Sakura et comprit qu'elle avait passé la nuit dehors. Elle se décida donc à l'emmener chez elle pour la nuit. Sakura arriva au cours de sport avec cinq minutes d'avance, en même temps que Meiling qui commençait à briser la carapace de la jeune fille. En une demi-journée, elle avait réussi à faire sourire la Japonaise. Durant le cours, ils firent pour la plupart du football américain, mais quatre jeunes filles étaient assises sur le banc et parlaient peu désireuses de jouer. Sakura qui venait de recevoir un garçon de deux cents libres sur elle, car il voulait à tout prit le ballon s'assit à leur côté un peu sonné par le choc.

— Tu crois qu'il va revenir quand?

— Je n'en sais rien, je ne sais même pas pourquoi il s'absente toutes les années durant cette semaine.

— Ça fait seulement quatre ans qu'il le fait.

— Shaolan Li, j'aimerais tellement être avec lui, c'est le plus séduisant de l'école. Un corps à en rêver.

— De qui parlez-vous? Demanda Sakura à qui le nom de Shaolan Li lui avait donné l'impression qu'elle avait oublié quelque chose d'important.

— C'est vrai tu es arrivé comme il partait. Shaolan Li est l'élève le plus doué de l'école. L'année dernière il a eu la récompense du plus beau sourire, plus beau derrière et tout ce qui s'en suit.

Meiling qui avait vu la réaction de Sakura n'avait pu s'empêcher de se rapprocher et de lui demander si ça allait. Elle lui avait répondu que oui, mais la Chinoise doutait de la réponse. Sakura ne semblait avoir aucun souvenir d'elle ou de Shaolan, mais le nom de celui-ci semblait réveiller quelque chose en Sakura. Meiling remarqua que les yeux de Sakura semblèrent être un peu plus pâles que lorsqu'elle était arrivée. Sakrua semblait être accepté par la plupart des étudiantes qui ne demandaient qu'à être acceptées parmi ses amis, mais Erlin ne semblait pas l'apprécier et ne se gênait pas pour utiliser la moindre de ses erreurs contre elle. À la fin du cours, Sakura retourna à son casier ou se trouvait son sac. Elle savait qu'elle aurait besoin d'un certain cahier qui se trouvait malheureusement dans le fond de son sac. Elle enfouit la main dans son sac de sport cherchant le cahier, mais Erlin remarqua quelque chose qui la réjouit. Elle attrapa rapidement l'ours en peluche en criant.

— Regarder ce qu'a amené la nouvelle. Elle a un nounours! Pauvre petite fille, elle a besoin d'un toutou pour survivre.

— Rends… -le… moi! Répondit Sakura à la provocation!

— Sinon qu'est ce que tu vas faire?

— Saki, laisse-moi régler ça d'accord? Erlin, comment va ton père? Bien j'espère! Rend moi cet ours c'est la dernière chose qu'elle a reçue avant que sa mère décède alors tu vas le lui donner et t'excuser!

— Ta mère est morte quand?

— Quand j'avais trois ans.

— Il a l'air veuf pourtant.

— J'y ai toujours fait attention, maintenant donne-le-moi s'il te plait.

— Attrape-le, lança Erlin en lançant l'ours par la fenêtre.

Sakura pesta contre la foule qui s'était réunie pour voir son humiliation s'il n'avait été que quelques personnes, elle l'aurait fait, revenir par magie, mais à plus de trente personnes la magie était proscrite. Elle regarda par la fenêtre et se stoppa voyant un jeune homme musclé ramassé l'objet le regardé figé avant de tourné la tête des deux côtés. Il avança ensuite avec des pas furieux dans l'édifice en cirant.

— MEILING! Si c'est encore une de tes blagues, je te tue. Tu crois vraiment que c'est le bon moment pour… commença Shaolan avant de s'arrêter en voyant une jeune fille s'approcher de lui.

— Pourriez-vous me le rendre s'il vous plait? C'est les derniers cadeaux que j'ai reçus d'une personne avant qu'elle ne disparaisse. C'est le seul souvenir que j'ai d'elle.

Shaolan regarda la jeune fille. Les yeux d'un vert-forêt, les cheveux bruns, un corps bien proportionné. Au premier coup d'œil, il l'aurait confondu avec celle dont il était tombé amoureux, mais rien en elle à part le physique ne lui rappelait la jeune fille qu'il avait connue. Il lui tendit l'ours en lui souriant. Elle avait des cernes énormes sous les yeux. Quelque chose en elle lui disait qu'elle avait assez souffert et qu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'avoir d'autres tourments. Il regarda Erlin qui avait arrêté de sourire et regardait la scène avec un œil mauvais. Il devinait qu'elle allait créer des problèmes à la nouvelle étudiante, mais il ne pouvait rien y changer. Il s'éloigna prenant la direction de sa salle de classe quand il sentit une main sur son bras. Il allait dire à Erlin d'aller voir Yān lorsqu'il vit qu'il s'agissait de la jeune fille à qu'il avait rendu l'ours.

— Je ne compte pas t'énerver et te suivre partout, ne t'inquiète pas. Je voulais juste te dire merci.

Shaolan fit un signe de tête avant de repartir il ne se retourna que lorsqu'il entendu quelque chose qu'il ne croyait jamais entendre.

— SAK! ATTENDS-MOI! Tu te rappelles je suis Yān.

— Tu ne te rappelles pas mon nom?

— Bien sûr tu es Sa…

— Pas intéressé! Finit Sakura en partant vers Meiling qui avait ramassé son sac.

— Allez-viens je te ramène chez-moi! Il n'est pas question que tu dormes dehors une autre nuit.

— Meiling? Comptes-tu vraiment ramener cette fille à la maison?

— Oui Shao, elle a quelques comptes à rendre avec certaines personnes et je crois qu'elle ne pourra pas le faire si elle ne dort pas.

— J'ignore pourquoi tu tiens tellement à l'aider.

— Crois-moi c'est pour toi!

— CE N'EST PAS ELLE! Alors, arrête. Finit Shaolan dans un murmure.

Meiling donna son sac à Sakura avant d'aller prendre son cousin dans ses bras le trainant avec elle vers la Japonaise qui attendait plus loin. Elle allait sortir à l'extérieur lorsqu'elle sentit deux mains qui la poussaient. Entrainée par le poids de son sac, elle tomba dans les marches qu'elle déboula. Elle se releva taisant la douleur qu'elle ressentait dans le dos et se retourna vers Erlin qui avait descendu les marches à sa suite. Sakura voyait bien qu'elle allait l'attaquer et se prépara. Erlin leva le poing et fut surpris de voir que Sakura esquivait très bien son attaque. Alors qu'Erlin s'apprêtait à poursuivre ses coups, elle ressentit une douleur énorme dans les cotes. Sakura avait effectué un coup de pied pivotant qui empêcha Erlin de bouger durant quelques secondes. Sakura qui s'était retourné ne vit pas la Chinoise prendre une pierre et la lui lancer sur la tête. Sakura vit des étoiles durant une seconde avant de tomber par terre. Elle sentit que quelqu'un la retournait et vit entre ses deux paupières presque closes qu'il s'agissait en fait de Meiling.

— Ne t'approche plus jamais de Shaolan Kinomoto!

Shaolan sursauta au nom de la jeune femme et se retourna vers Erlin lui demandant de répéter ce qu'elle venait de dire. Elle le fit sans hésiter pensant qu'elle avait enfin une chance pour sortir avec lui, mais sa réaction lui confirma le contraire. Il avait attrapé son uniforme et l'avait levé dans les airs lui demandant le prénom de la nouvelle. Il la relâcha lorsqu'il sut que son nom était Sakura. Il retourna rapidement auprès de Sakura lui enleva son sac qu'il passa autour de son épaule prenant ensuite la jeune femme qui était maintenant inconsciente dans ses bras. Il baissa le regard sur elle et ne put empêcher quelques larmes de couler sur ses joues en réalisant qu'elle était près de lui.

— Erlin, si jamais tu la touches encore, ne serait-ce que l'accrocher. Je te jure que tu vas te retrouver en école publique. Compris?

Meiling regarda son cousin qui n'arrivait plus à se retenir. Elle savait qu'il y aurait une dispute lorsqu'il arriverait au manoir et anticipait le fait qu'elle devrait s'occuper de la jeune femme durant cette période de temps. Elle ramassa l'ours en peluche et suivit le duo qui marchait jusqu'à une voiture ou Shaolan étendit la jeune femme sur le siège arrière. Meiling déposa le toutou sur Sakura avant de s'asseoir à l'avant. Le voyage jusqu'au manoir se fit en silence et rapidement. Shaolan se stationna avec un crissement de freins. Il se sortit du véhicule récupéra le sac et Sakura prenant la peine d'attraper la peluche avant de se diriger vers la porte qui s'était ouverte, mais ce qu'il vit l'arrêta. Une femme habillée d'une robe bleu ciel aux cheveux noirs remontés en chignon avec des fleurs du même bleu que la robe s'approchait. Elle arriva tout près de Sakura lui caressant la tête avant de reprendre la forme d'une carte qui entra seule dans le sac. Shaolan baissa le regard sur Sakura incapable de bouger. Ses cheveux avaient retrouvé leur couleur châtain clair. Meiling s'approcha et dit à Shaolan qu'il fallait entrer. Il lui fit signe qu'il avait compris qu'elle pouvait le devancer. Elle ouvrit la porte et c'est sans s'étonner qu'elle vit qu'il se dirigea immédiatement vers sa chambre ou il soigna lui-même la tête de Sakura. Les quatre sœurs qui l'avaient vu entrer se regardaient, ne comprenant que trop bien qui était la jeune fille.

Pendant que Shaolan sortait de la chambre pour aller chercher le matériel pour changer le pansement Sakura elle était perdue dans un autre univers. Elle était dans un noir total. Le plancher qu'elle sentait sous ses pieds était lisse et tiède. Elle allait se mettre à paniquer lorsqu'elle entendit une voix qu'elle ne pensait plus jamais entendre.

— Sakura, il est temps que tu te souviennes, tu ne pourras pas toujours vivre dans un cocon d'oubli.

— Maman?

— Oui c'est moi, Sakura rappelle-toi. Shaolan est partie, mais il avait ses raisons. Il a toujours eu une bonne raison pour son silence. Pardonne-lui…

— Maman! Pourquoi ta voix faiblit?

— Tu te réveilles ma puce… je suis toujours proche de toi… finis la voix avant de disparaitre.

Sakura ouvrit les yeux alors que Shaolan rentrait dans la pièce. Elle n'eut pas vraiment le temps de tout détaillé qu'il arrivait sur elle soulevant doucement sa tête avant de l'embrasser sur le front. Il la prit dans ses bras la berçant pendant quelques secondes avant de la reposer sur le matelas lui demandant de ne pas bouger le temps qu'il change le bandage. Sakura arrêta de gesticulé le laissant faire le bandage une fois qu'il eut fini de le remplacé elle se releva sur les coudes regardant le jeune homme qui semblait bouleversé. Elle ouvrit les bras et fut surprise de la vitesse avec laquelle il s'y réfugia. Durant ses trois heures d'inconscience, Meiling avait expliqué à Shaolan que Sakura n'avait aucun souvenir d'eux, mais que tout semblait lui revenir peu à peu. Il avait accepté sans rechigner qu'elle vienne le voir, mais sa chambre était interdite à toute autre personne excepté Wei.

— Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir écrit comme tu me l'avais promis? Demanda Sakura tout bas taisant toujours la douleur de son dos.

— …

— Réponds-moi s'il te plait.

— Je t'ai envoyé des lettres, mais tu ne me répondais pas, j'allais partir pour le Japon afin de savoir pourquoi quand ma mère m'a annoncé que tu venais d'être enterré.

— Pourquoi n'étais-tu pas là hier?

— C'était l'anniversaire de ta mort. J'ai toujours été incapable d'aller en cours durant cette semaine.

— Merci, chuchota Sakura en voyant Shaolan qui se redressait.

— pourquoi tes yeux sont-ils différents?

Sakura sourit avant de les fermer et de les rouvrir par la suite. Il avait repris leur teinte originelle. Shaolan sourit avant de laisser aller des larmes sur ses joues. Sakura ne fit que les essuyer. Elle allait ouvrir la bouche lorsqu'une voix retentit de l'autre côté de la porte annonçant à Shaolan que Loujie l'attendrait le soir même à leur endroit habituel. Shaolan sortit rapidement de la pièce empêchant sa sœur de voir Sakura qui s'était rallongée à cause de son dos qui la faisait grimacer. Shaolan entra cinq minutes plus tard avec un air sérieux sur le visage.

— Sakura, c'est quoi le nom de l'élève qui a pris ta place au Japon?

— Hatsu, pourquoi?

— Je vois, Sakura ça va? Demanda Shaolan en la voyant grimacer de douleur. Où as-tu mal?

— Mon dos, mais ça va passer. Qui est-ce Loujie?

— Euh… oublie ça d'accord... Bon ça va, c'est eu une fille avec laquelle j'ai entretenu quelques relations épisodiques, expliqua Shaolan en ayant peur qu'elle ne croie pas ce qu'il fallait.

Sakura rit ne comprenant pas pourquoi il était si mal à l'aise. Elle lui ouvrit encore les bras et fut heureuse de constater qu'il s'y réfugiait.

— Shao?

— Oui?

— Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire à l'aéroport?

— Que tu allais me manquer, répondit Shaolan trop vite pour que ce soit vrai!

— Je l'ai cru à l'époque, mais je me suis désillusionnée depuis. Je suis beaucoup moins naïve. J'ai rêvé de notre au revoir durant assez longtemps pour comprendre que ce n'était pas ce que tu voulais me dire en vérité.

Shaolan la regarda se libérant de ses bras avant de se pencher et de l'embrasser. Il croyait qu'elle le repousserait, mais elle entoura son cou de ses bras le serrant contre elle. Il la prit dans les siens la collant contre son torse. Il avait rêvé à cela durant des années et avait de la difficulté à croire qu'il ne rêvait pas. Il allait approfondir le baiser lorsqu'il sentit qu'elle se raidissait. Il s'éloigna d'elle voyant que quelques larmes avaient coulé sur ses joues.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

— Mon… d… dos. Je n'ar… arrive plus à… bouger… j'ai trop mal!

— Ça va, je t'emmène à l'hôpital. Shaolan la prit dans ses bras avant de sortir de la pièce ne remarquant pas que Sakura avait enlevé le bandage qui entourait sa tête. Il la déposa sur le siège arrière remarquant qu'elle se retenait de hurler de douleur. Il conduisit à une vitesse folle se rangeant devant les portes des urgences. Il prit la jeune femme dans ses bras entrant à l'intérieur. Il eut à peine le temps de passer les portes qu'une panoplie de médecin se précipitait vers lui avec une civière. Ils l'étendirent sur la civière posant des questions à Shaolan sur l'état de son amie. Il répondit qu'elle était tombée dans des escaliers de ciment et qu'elle avait reçu une roche sur le crâne durant une bagarre. Les médecins partirent avec elle dans une section où Shaolan ne pouvait la suivre. Il se dirigea vers l'extérieur prenant le soin de dire aux secrétaires où il se trouverait en cas d'urgence. Il sortit son téléphone portable composant le seul numéro qu'il n'aurait jamais effacé de ce téléphone, mais qu'il n'aurait jamais composé non plus.

— Bonjour.

— Suis-je bien chez les Kinomoto?

— Oui, répondit le jeune homme septique.

— Je suis Shaolan…

— LE MORVEUX!

— OUI ÇA VA AVEC ÇA! Sakura a été hospitalisé.

— Quoi? Pourquoi?

— Une bagarre qui a mal tourné, dit Shaolan alors que Toya raccrochait.

Toya venait à peine de fermer la ligne qu'il la rouvrait pour appeler son père. Il lui ce que Shaolan venait tout juste de lui dire et se sentit plus que crétin de ne pas avoir pensé à demander le nom de l'hôpital où Sakura se trouvait maintenant. Fujitaka se pressa à faire ses bagages expliqua à son patron la situation de sa fille.

Shaolan passa son temps dans la salle d'attente jusqu'à ce qu'un médecin vienne le voir pour le conduire dans une chambre privée ou Sakura reposait dans un lit branché à une perfusion. Il s'assit sur le fauteuil qui faisait face au lit où il s'endormit sans s'en rendre compte. Il ne se réveilla que douze heures plus tard. Il se leva pour s'étirer et perçut un éclat de rire dans son dos. Il se retourna et remarqua qu'elle était réveillée. Il se dirigea vers elle l'embrassade doucement avant de s'asseoir sur le côté du lit. Il aurait voulu la prendre dans ses bras, mais savait que cela serait impossible durant les deux prochaines semaines. Les médecins lui avaient affirmé qu'elle resterait dans cette chambre durant près de deux semaines pour se remettre de sa chute. Sa tête avait été bandée pour empêcher le sang de couler un peu partout.

— Sakura, les médecins mon dit que…

— J'aillais rester ici durant deux semaines, je suis au courant. Tu devrais retourner en cours. Je ne disparaitrai pas. Je te le promets.

— Je ne veux…

— Va en cours!

— Très bien madame, rit Shaolan. J'y vais!

— Shao… Erlin, pourrais-tu lui faire un message? Dis-lui que j'ai gagné!

Shaolan sourit avant de sortir. Il ne passa pas par le manoir avant d'aller en cour. Il ne se doutait par contre pas qu'un visiteur inconnu arriverait durant son premier cours. Il se leva immédiatement en découvrant Fujitaka qui l'attendait un air furieux à la porte.

— Où est-elle? Demanda le père alors qu'ils n'étaient pas encore sortis du local.

— À l'hôpital, venez…

— Non, je ne veux plus que tu l'approches! La dernière fois elle a changé radicalement. Je ne la reconnaissais plus.

— Ce n'est pas à vous de décider. Termina Shaolan en sortant de la salle de classe.

Il savait que tout le monde avait écouté avec intérêt et que plusieurs rumeurs commenceraient à circuler sur lui et Sakura, mais il s'en fichait. Il remarqua Erlin qui le regarda dans le couloir. Il en se gêna pas pour faire le message de Sakura à la jeune fille. Elle devint rouge de rage et les regarda passer sans bouger.

Shaolan conduisit le père de Sakura auprès de celle-ci qui dormait à point fermé. Il lui expliqua pourquoi elle se retrouvait là et pourquoi il ne lui avait pas donné de nouvelles. Bien que Fujitaka paru septique, il sembla le croire ce qui rassura Shaolan qui ne voulait pas avoir son beau-père sur le dos. Fujitaka s'assit avec désespoir sur le fauteuil sur lequel Shaolan avait dormi ses bagages à sa droite. Shaolan le regarda avant de lui demander s'il voulait venir dormir au manoir durant les deux semaines.

Les deux semaines passèrent lentement pour le nouveau couple. Shaolan passait son temps à l'hôpital alors que Fujitaka organisait les fouilles depuis le manoir et se disputait avec Yelan. Elle n'avait pas apprécié de voir tous ses espoirs de marier son fils avec la jeune femme de son choix diminuer avant de disparaitre. Plus le temps passait plus le futur leader se comportait d'une façon que le clan lui-même allait demander à l'avoir comme chef. Elle appréciait les changements qu'elle avait perçu chez lui mais détestait la jeune Japonaise. La voir venir habiter chez elle l'avait rendue furieuse et voir le père de la jeune fille arrivé par la suite avait empiré son état. Elle avait de nombreuses divergences d'opinions avec son fils durant les deux semaines, mais n'avait pu empêcher l'opinion de ses filles d'être du même côté que son fils. Elle ne put nier qu'il était prêt à devenir le chef du clan à la dernière journée d'hospitalisation de Sakura. Il avait entendu une conversation téléphonique qu'elle avait eue et lui avait proposé la bonne option pour régler le conflit. Elle-même n'y avait pas pensé et cela la força à décider d'une date pour la succession. Elle savait que rien ne pressait, mais ne voulait pas retarder l'échéance. Le fait que Shaolan soit toujours à l'étude perturberait durant le reste de l'année la gestion du clan, mais il recevrait des cours à domicile pour le reste de ses études et cela aiderait. Elle avait pris la décision d'annoncer la nouvelle à Shaolan le soir même.

Shaolan attendait appuyer contre le mur que Sakura ait fini son cours de soutient. Il l'aidait depuis sa sortie de l'hôpital cinq jours auparavant dans plusieurs matières et son professeur lui-même avait remarqué des améliorations. Un mois après l'arrivée de Sakura Shaolan devine le chef du clan Li. Il continua ses études durant le reste des trois mois que passerait Sakura en chine. La journée du départ arriva et Shaolan prit congé pour aller reconduire Sakura à l'aéroport. Fujitaka était reparti depuis trois semaines sur son site de fouille près de la muraille de Chine ayant enfin accepté que sa fille soit heureuse avec le jeune chinois.

Sakura se retourna embrassant Shaolan avant de se reculer. Elle avait peur que tout recommence comme la première fois, mais ne se laissait pas paniquer. Il la serra dans ses bras ne remarquant pas Tomoyo qui regardait de loin la scène ainsi que les quatre autres élèves de Tomoéda qui attendaient leur vol. La voix annonçait à peine que l'embarquement commençait que les élèves de la chine sortaient de leur avion. Shaolan vit rapidement Hatsu se diriger vers lui heureux de le revoir.

— Shao devine quoi? La fille chez qui j'étais elle avait une photo de toi… commença Hatsu avant de recevoir un coup de poing en plein visage et de s'étaler sur le sol.

— Ta famille n'a jamais pris soin de ta correspondante et je te jure qu'elle va le payer alors tien toi à carreau parce que j'ai vraiment envie de te donné une raclée.

— Euh… D'accord!

Sakura qui avait vu toute la scène se mit à rire embrassa une dernière fois Shaolan avant de se diriger vers l'agente de bord qui prit son billet lui faisant signe de continuer. Sakura entendit Shaolan lui demander de l'appeler quand elle atterrirait, mais elle continua. Elle était sur le point de monter dans l'appareil quand elle changea d'idée et repartie vers la salle d'attente. Tomoyo en fit de même ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle n'embarquait pas. Sakura se rendit aux toilettes. Tomoyo la suivant. La Japonaise aux cheveux noirs pensait que sa meilleure amie allait retourner dans l'avion, mais elle la vit se diriger vers les portes extérieures. Sakura se mit à marcher sur les trottoirs.

— Saki pourquoi tu n'es pas monté dans l'avion.

— J'ai vécu l'enfer une fois, je ne suis pas prête à recommencer.

— Saki, il faudra bien que tu retournes au Japon!

— Oui, mais pas tout de suite! J'ai vécu trois mois de rêve, tu le sais, je te téléphonais, à presque tous les soirs. Tu n'as qu'à prendre le prochain vol, regarde-le notre viens de partir. Indiqua Sakura en montrant le ciel du doigt.

— Ça va je te suis.

Sakura marcha jusqu'à un coin de rue ou elle héla un taxi. Elle montait à bord avec Tomoyo lorsque le chauffeur plaça la radio sur un poste de nouvelle. Cela faisait à peine une demi-heure que les deux jeunes filles étaient dans le véhicule, prises dans les embouteillages que le présentateur fut pris d'une énergie soudaine. Le silence se fit instantanément dans le véhicule lorsqu'ils entendirent que l'avion qu'elles auraient du prendre venait de faire un amerrissage forcé en plein centre de la mer à cause de l'un de ses moteurs qui se seraient décrochés entrainant une partie de l'aile avec lui. Plusieurs passagers manqueraient apparemment à l'appel. Sakura sentait que Shaolan avait entendu cela à la nouvelle et qu'elle devait arriver le plus rapidement possible au manoir. Elle paya le chauffeur avant de sortir et de mettre ses patins à roues alignées. Elle fut étonnée de voir que Tomoyo faisait pareil. Sakura prit son élan son sac sur l'épaule. Elle voyait que Tomoyo avait un peu de difficulté à suivre ce qui la força à ralentir. En dix minutes ils arrivèrent devant le manoir. Sakura le contourna entra par l'entré des employés sur le côté.

— Comment as-tu fait pour ouvrir la porte?

— Shao m'a donné une clé au cas où.

Elle enleva ensuite ses patins ne prenant pas le temps de les rangé et se précipita vers la porte les pieds nus Tomoyo toujours en patin qui peinaient à suivre sur la pelouse. Elle allait ouvrir la porte lorsque le majordome la lui ouvrit.

— Monsieur est dans sa chambre, faite vite. J'ai peur qu'il fasse quelque chose de stupide.

Sakura se mit à courir, ayant laissé ses choses dans l'entrée, vers les escaliers qu'elle monta quatre à quatre. Elle arriva rapidement devant la porte de la chambre qu'elle ouvrit. Elle le vit regardant les murs avec un regard vide. Sakura se précipita sur lui entourant son cou de ses bras. Elle l'embrassa essayant d'avoir la réaction qu'elle n'avait pas eue lorsqu'elle l'avait serré dans ses bras. Il sembla alors se réveiller.

— Sakura?

— J'ai manqué mon vol!

— C'est impossible, je t'ai vu monter dans l'avion!

— J'ai vécu cinq ans d'enfer! Tu crois que j'avais envie de recommencer.

Shaolan la serra dans ses bras contents de savoir qu'elle allait bien. Il l'embrassa passionnément content de voir qu'elle y répondait. Il approfondit le baiser la soulevant dans ses bras avant de la déposer sur le lit laissant ses mains parcourir le dos de la jeune femme qui avait elle-même glissé ses mains froides dessous le chandail du jeune homme causant des frissons chez celui-ci. Ils savaient tous les deux ce qui allait ce passer, mais aucun ne comptait empêcher l'autre de continuer lorsque la porte s'ouvrit d'un coup laissant voir une femme d'allure sévère, les cheveux détacher qui se rendait jusqu'à ses genoux.

— Shaolan je t'interdis…

— C'est moi le leader et le choix de la personne avec qui je décide de faire ma vie ne te regarde pas mère!

— Shaolan j'ai assez d'expérience pour te dire que cette fille ne te convient pas!

— J'ai dit que cela ne vous regardait pas et je suis toujours du même avis. Maintenant, sortez!

Voyant que sa mère ne comptait pas sortir d'elle-même il tenta de se lever, mais Sakura avait passé ses bras autour de son torse sous son chandail. Il la regarda et la vit faire un clin d'œil. Il sentit quelques secondes plus tard une petite vague de magie qui émanait d'elle. Il tourna le regard vers sa mère et fut surpris de voir une petite fille habillée en fou du roi qui tirait sa mère hors de la chambre, et ce, sans problème. Il sentit ensuite une faible brise sur son visage qui ferma la porte doucement. Un déclic suivit qui provenait de la porte alors que deux cartes passaient sous celle-ci avant de venir se poser sur la table de chevet. Sakura rit de la réaction de Shaolan. Il était surpris de voir avec quelle maitrise elle contrôlait ses pouvoirs. Elle retira ses mains du dos de Shaolan se poussèrent vers la gauche laissant tombé le jeune homme face contre le matelas. Il soupira ne sachant plus comment prendre la réaction de la jeune femme.

— Je reviens, il faut que je trouve une chambre à Tomoyo et je crois que tu vas avoir à m'endurer pendant un bout de temps! Commença Sakura alors que son portable sonnait.

Elle soupira sachant qu'il s'agissait de son frère et décrocha frottant la tête de Shaolan qui reposait toujours face au matelas.

— Salut Toya!

— Sak! Ça va?

— Parfaitement, je vais rester pour un certain temps en chine alors ne t'inquiète pas si j'ai un problème, je vais voir papa.

— Je ne suis pas d'accord!

— Dans ce cas, envoie-moi Kéro… Je vais avoir un de mes gardiens et toi tu vas être content.

— Ça va, je te l'envoie, par la poste ou juste comme ça?

— Dit lui que je suis chez les Li, il me trouvera. Bye.

Shaolan releva la tête regardant la jeune fille qui souriait en le regardant. Ils entendirent de petits coups frappés à la porte avant que la voix du majordome annonce qu'il s'était occupé de trouver une chambre pour Tomoyo et que les choses de Sakura se trouveraient dans la chambre de son amie. Sakura sourit à Shaolan avant de se coucher sur le lit deux places.

— Finalement, je n'ai plus besoin de m'occuper de Tomoyo.

— Je vois ça! Termina Shaolan avant d'embrasser Sakura.

Le baiser prit de l'ampleur devenant presque incontrôlable. Elle croyait qu'il allait lui enlever son haut, mais il ne se contentait que de passer ses mains dans son dos. Elle faisait de même ne voulant pas se presser, mais il fit une chose qu'elle ne comprit pas. Il s'arrêta soudainement se redressant et sortant de la pièce. Il se doutait que Sakura ne comprenait pas, mais il ne voulait pas coucher immédiatement avec elle et il n'aurait pas réussi à se contrôler s'il était resté dans la même pièce. Il prit la direction de la piscine où il plongea tout habiller. Il ne put s'empêcher de frissonner au contact de l'eau glacée. Il entendit vaguement le rire de plusieurs jeunes femmes, dont celui de Tomoyo qui le félicita. Il se retourna nageant toujours vers les voix et découvrit que ses quatre sœurs se trouvaient là regardant un sourire aux lèvres.

— Bravo! Tu es le premier que je vois sortir par lui-même! Dis Tomoyo en riant. D'habitude elle les expulse avec une bonne rafale de vent.

— Ah oui? Je lui ai fait un récit détaillé de ma vie, mais elle a toujours refusé d'aborder certains sujets de la sienne.

— J'imagine que les garçons en font partie. Dit Tomoyo.

— Exactement. Lança la voix de Sakura. J'imagine que je vais être obligée d'aborder le sujet. Bon c'est d'accord! Je n'ai jamais été avec quelqu'un sérieusement même pas assez pour passer une nuit. Content?

— Assez content en effet. Dit Shaolan qui était sorti de la piscine.

— AAAHHH! T'ES FROID! Cria Sakura alors que Shaolan venait de l'attraper. NON! Pas dans l'eau!

Shaolan ressortit la tête de l'eau contente de lui, il ne se doutait pas qu'elle allait répliquer avec force à son attaque. Elle attrapa sa tête qu'elle coula avant de se propulser avec l'aide d'une de ses cartes hors de l'eau avant qu'il n'ait pu faire quelque chose. Il sortit de l'eau regardant ses sœurs qui était époustouflée de la maitrise de Sakura. Il l'attrapa la mit sur son épaule et se retourna vers les jeunes femmes présentes.

— Désolée, mais je crois que l'on doit aller se changer! Expliqua-t-il alors que tout le monde se mettait à rire.

— Lâche-moi! Rit Sakura qui donnait de faibles coups dans le dos du chinois.

— Certainement pas avant que je suis sure que l'on est seul.

— Je crois que c'est le cas, on est rendu dans ta chambre, la porte est fermée et verrouillé. Je viens même d'utiliser la carte du silence pour être sûre que l'on ne nous dérange pas. Annonça-t-elle lorsqu'il se fut arrêté.

— Sakura j'ai une question à te poser. Dis Shaolan en enlevant son chandail trempé.

— Ce n'est pas du jeu! Mets tout de suite quelque chose. Je ne pourrai rien te refuser comme ça!

— Tant mieux, veux-tu m'épouser?

— Quoi?

— Veux-tu m'épouser? Je suis le chef du clan depuis deux mois, et je suis amoureux de toi depuis un peu plus de cinq ans. Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi alors veux-tu m'épouser?

Sakura lui sauta au coup heureuse de voir qu'il l'aimait autant qu'elle. Elle dit oui à plusieurs reprises et fut époustouflée de la grosseur du diamant qu'elle vit sur la bague. Tomoyo fut heureuse d'apprendre les fiançailles de sa meilleure amie et commença immédiatement la robe de marié. Elle du par contre continuer la robe au Japon sa mère ne voulant pas qu'elle reste éloignée plus longtemps. Le mariage était prévu pour la troisième semaine de vacances et Tomoyo avait eu l'approbation de sa mère pour revenir accompagné de toute la famille Kinomoto afin d'assister à l'évènement. Le mariage fut grandiose. Plusieurs agences de journalisme couvrirent l'évènement et Sakura attendit que tous soient occupés à fêter pour annoncer à Shaolan qu'elle était fatiguée. Kéro qui était arrivé trois mois plutôt ne s'était pas laissé berner et avait suivi le couple jusqu'à leur chambre que Sakura lui avait fermée au nez. Il grommela un peu, mais retourna néanmoins à la fête où il s'amusa toute la soirée.


End file.
